


Girl Meets Honeymoon Night

by James_Stryker



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Stryker/pseuds/James_Stryker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley and Lucas are now married and they finally have their moment together in a hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Meets Honeymoon Night

Lucas and his new blushing bride Riley finally arrived at Log County Cove in Burnet, Texas for their honeymoon. The two were staying at a lovely one-bedroom/one bathroom lake house that they made reservations for. While walking to their lake house, Lucas carried Riley in his arms while checking out the beautiful landscape and the shimmering water. Riley looks at Lucas and smiled at him while he’s still carrying her while trying to get into the house.

“Come on, Lucas. Hurry up and unlock the door. Riley said as Lucas unlocks the door.

“Already got it open, princess.” Lucas said as he carried her over the threshold and closed the door behind him with his foot. The two looked around the lake house and noticed how nice it looked. There was a 52”LCD/TV/DVD in the living, a porch facing the water out back, two kayaks sitting out on the back porch, a gas grill out back, an outside table with two chairs sitting out on the porch, a fully equipped kitchen with a dining table and bar stools. Lucas sits Riley down as she began to walk around the house.

“This is so beautiful. I can’t believe that your parents paid for the whole thing.” Riley said as Lucas took her hand and looked into her brown eyes. Lucas locked the door and gave Riley a devious smile as he wraps his arms around her waist and moved his hands down to her butt, gently lifting her up. Riley wraps her legs around Lucas’ waist and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. “Mmm, look at us. We’re on our honeymoon and we’re about to share our romantic moment together.”

“I know.” Lucas said. “Looks like I’m finally going to have my moment.” 

The handsome Texan carried his pretty brunette wife upstairs into the bedroom. As they arrived in front of the bedroom door, Lucas looked at Riley and smiled at her as he opened the bedroom door. The two looked around the private master suite with a king-sized bed, a fireplace, a deck, bathroom, a coffee maker sitting on the night table, a flat screen television with cable and a Blu-Ray/DVD player and a small refrigerator sitting next to the bed. Lucas lies Riley down on the bed and kicked off his shoes while Riley removes her flats.

“Lucas, wait. Before we move on any further, I want to change into something more comfortable.” Riley said as Lucas climbed on top of her, giving her quick pecks on the lips.

“Why should I wait? I think I can get you out of that dress.” Lucas said, messing with the buttons on Riley’s cranberry-colored button down shirt dress. Riley moves his hand away from her and gave him a seductive yet playful grin as she got up from the bed, making her way over to their suitcases that were already in the room, grabbing her pink and blue suitcase and entered the bathroom to change into something else. Lucas quickly stripped out of his navy blue button down shirt and his black jeans, along with his socks. Lucas climbs into bed and opened the refrigerator door, pulling out a bottle Dom Perignon champagne and two chilled glasses.

“Wait, I’m forgetting about something.” Lucas said as he gets out of bed, sitting the bottle of champagne and the two chilled glasses on top of the refrigerator before making his way over to the fireplace to light it up just to set the romantic mood. After getting the fireplace set up, Lucas walks over to the bed and grabbed the bottle of champagne and the two glasses.

“Lucas, I’m ready.” Riley said as Lucas turned around and gasped. His eyes widened in surprise from what he was looking at. His blushing bride was standing in the doorway, looking so stunningly gorgeous. She was wearing a seductive white lace teddy and while lacy stockings. Lucas continues to look at the beautiful brown-haired angel dressed in white, representing the color of purity and innocence, which embodies her perfectly.

“Oh, my God. Riley.” Lucas said as Riley walked over to him.

“You like what you’re see?” Riley asked.

“Yes. You’re beautiful, Riley. You’re a beautiful angel. You’re my beautiful angel.” Lucas said as he gently cupped Riley’s cheek with his right hand. Riley’s heart was beating faster. Tonight, she was going to lose her virginity to the man that she loves. Lucas gazed deeply into Riley’s chocolate brown eyes and crashed his lips on top of hers, capturing her in a slow and romantic kiss. Lucas moves his hands down Riley’s waist while Riley wraps her arms around her husband’s neck. Lucas deepened the kiss for a bit while moving his hands behind her and gently gripped her butt. Riley yelped into the kiss and giggled for a bit as Lucas lifts her up and carried her over to the bed, laying her down while they continue their passionate make-out session. Lucas ran his tongue against Riley’s bottom lip, begging for entrance as she parts her lips open, feeling his tongue slip inside her mouth. 

Riley moaned into the kiss as she felt Lucas moving his tongue around her mouth, flicking it against her tongue. Riley kissed Lucas back, this time she tries to dominate his mouth. Now, the couple are engaged in a heated battle of dominance. Riley reached up and cups Lucas’ face, feeling his neatly shaved skin against her hand. Lucas kissed her deeply, tenderly and gently, taking his time with her. Lucas breaks the kiss and began to kiss the side of Riley’s neck. The pretty brunette lifts her head up as Lucas nibbled, licked and sucked on her pulse point while his hand reached the back of her white lace teddy.

“I guess that the white lace teddy idea was Maya’s.” Lucas grinned.

“Yeah. She wanted to surprise Farkle by surprising him in his apartment in a sexy pink nightgown.” Riley said. “I wanted to try something that would make this night special.”

“I would just love to take this off of you. But first, I want to try something out on you.” Lucas said as he grabbed one of Riley’s stocking-covered legs, lifting it up and brought it closer towards his mouth and kissed the tip of her nylon covered foot. Riley moaned softly as Lucas kissed and licked her foot and calf, making her squirm and whine at the same time. The pretty brunette continued to watch her husband taking all five of her toes in his mouth and began to suck on them, feeling his saliva leaking through the thin nylon fabric. Lucas stops sucking on Riley’s toes and began to remove her nylon stockings. Lucas reached the back of Riley’s teddy, undoing the straps and pulling the lacy item down to her bra line, revealing her C-cup breasts. Once the teddy was completely removed from off of Riley, Lucas looked at the brunette beauty for a moment, trailing his eyes down her nude body.

“Riley, you’re so beautiful. I want to memorize every part of you before we continue.” Lucas said.

“I want us to make this night magical for us. I want it to be special. Lucas, I’ve dreamed of nights like this. I dreamed of feeling your body pressed against mine. Lucas, treat me. Treat me like a queen.” Riley said as she reached down and fingered the waistband of his red and blue boxers. The pretty brunette looked up at her husband and noticed him biting his bottom lip, she always thought that Lucas looks so sexy when he does that. Riley began to pull down Lucas boxers, throwing them aside as Lucas leaves a trail of kissed down her nude body. Riley watched as Lucas took her left breast in his hand, gently squeezing the bottom of her breast passionately while flicking his tongue against her light brown nipple.

“Mmm…Lucas…” Riley moaned softly, looking down at him while he sucked on her nipple like a hungry child. Lucas gazed into Riley’s brown eyes while using his free hand to play with the other breast, using his fingers to play with her nipple. He licked, sucked, pinched, nipped and rubbed her hard nubbins. Wanting to give the other breast some attention, Lucas switched over to the other nipple and starts sucking on it, moving his hand down between her legs, parting them open and starts rubbing her dripping wet core. Riley’s moans filled the room as Lucas worshipped her tits and rubbing her sensitive clit at the same time. Lucas placed two fingers inside her, slowly pushing them in and out of her dripping wet hole. As he continued to suck on Riley’s nipple, Lucas fingered her harder and harder, feeling her wetness coating his fingers. Wanting to taste Riley, Lucas eased his fingers out of Riley and stuck them in his mouth to suck the juices off while Riley watched. The pretty brunette was instantly turned on from the hot sight of her husband tasting her juices.

“You taste good, Riles.” Lucas grinned at his wife. “Let me give you more.”

Lucas kissed his way down Riley’s stomach, lifting her legs up and placed them over his shoulders as he leaned down to lick her up and down her dripping wet slit. Lucas loved how soft and warm Riley felt as she starts grinding on his face, feeling him sucking and licking her core. Riley continues to moan out Lucas’ name, running her fingers through his short brown hair, gripping at it tightly while staring deeply into his emerald green eyes. Riley threw her head back, her back began to arch and her toes started to curl as she felt her first orgasm coming as Lucas kept feasting at her core. With Lucas gently biting down on her clit, Riley screamed loud as her intense orgasm hit her throughout her whole body, spilling her juices all over his tongue. Riley pants heavily and shuddered as Lucas lapped up her juices that were still leaking out of her vagina. After giving his bride one last lick, Lucas brought himself back up to Riley’s lips, kissing her passionately, making her taste herself all over his lips. Getting turned on from tasting her sweet juices, Riley moaned into the kiss while flipping him over on his back, their mouths fused together once more for a few minutes before Riley plants her soft, gentle kisses all over his toned chest, using her tongue to lick his nipples. Lucas moaned softly as his wife flicked her tongue against his nipples to turn him on. Riley grabbed a hold of Lucas’ thick 9 inch cock while she ran her tongue around his abs, then back up to his erect nipples to tease him for a bit.

“Riley…” Lucas moaned.

Riley gently nipped and sucked on her husband’s nipples while moving her hand up and down his shaft. Riley stopped her playful teasing on Lucas’ nipples and proceeded to lick down his body until she reached his ‘tool’. Riley licks the tip of Lucas’ cock for a bit before taking it in her mouth. Lucas looked down at Riley and watched her bobbing her head up and down. Learning a little trick from her best friend Maya, Riley teased Lucas’ cock with her tongue while sucking him. Lucas continued to moan from the feeling of his wife’s talented tongue pleasuring him. The handsome Texan gently grabbed the back of Riley’s head and began to slowly face fuck her mouth, with Riley moaning around his cock. Riley stops sucking on Lucas’ cock and began to lick his slit that was leaking pre-cum.

“Let me guess, Maya taught you how to do that? Never mind. No need to answer.” Lucas smirked as Riley lies down on her back while he positioned himself in front of her entrance.

“Are you ready?” Lucas asked.

“Yes, I’m ready. Lucas, be gentle with me.” Riley said as Lucas leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Riley watched as Lucas ran the tip of his penis up and down her vagina to tease her for a bit, making her whine. He then guided his strong, firm shaft past her soft and wet folds, nice and slow. Riley bit her lip and winced in pain for a bit, closing her eyes tightly just to get through the pain.

“Are you okay?” Lucas asked wiping a tear off of Riley’s face.

“I’m fine, Lucas. Just keep going.” Riley said.

Lucas continues to push every inch of his cock inside Riley’s vagina. Once she was filled to the brim, Lucas starts moving in and out of her, gently and slowly, enjoying the feeling of her warm wet flesh. Riley moaned and looked at Lucas for a bit, then looked down and watched his cock sliding in and out of her wetness. She wrapped her leg around his waist and ran her hands down his back to gently squeeze his firm butt while he penetrated her.

“You’re so tight, Riley. So tight and just so right.” Lucas groaned.

Riley stopped watching Lucas’ cock going in and out of her pussy while he picked up his pace, and looked back up at him, keeping her eyes locked on his. With each thrust, Riley continues to moan out Lucas’ name while enjoying each thrust, driving his cock deeper and deeper inside her until she felt the tip of his cock bumping into her cervix. Riley wrapped her arms around his back and her legs around his waist, holding him close while he continued to fuck her.

“Oh God…Lucas…” Riley moaned as Lucas sucked on the pulse point of her neck. Lucas kissed his way back up to Riley’s lips, capturing them into a heated kiss, giving her a couple more thrusts until he felt her inner vaginal walls clamping tightly around him. Riley began to feel Lucas’ cock twitching inside her, he was getting close to firing his load inside her.

“Lucas, I’m gonna…I’m gonna cum.” Riley moaned.

“Do it, Riley. I want you to cum with me. Cum with me, baby. Just let go.” Lucas said as Riley cried out Lucas’ named. Lucas gives continues to thrust into Riley several more times before reaching his climax. After that last thrust, Lucas moaned out Riley’s name and shot his load deep inside her womb. Riley shuddered as she felt Lucas’ love coating her insides. After that last thrust, Lucas collapsed on top of Riley, feeling her body pressed against his while they held each other. Lucas eased his cock slowly out of Riley and laid next to her. Riley rested her head on Lucas’ sweaty chest and looked up at him.

“Wow, that was amazing.” Lucas panted.

“I know. And magical too.” Riley said, smiling at Lucas. “I love you, Lucas Friar.” 

“I love you too, Riley Matthews-Friar.” Lucas said as he kissed Riley.


End file.
